Pureté améthyste
by Yami Sheina
Summary: La misère continue à frapper L2 et pourtant Solo continue à croire en un avenir meilleur. Duo arrive et pose ses questions, insouciant et encore innocent.


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple :

Genre : Song fic

Note : La chanson de Yannick Noah ma vraiment fait pensé aux mots que pourrais avoir Solo pour Duo.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.

Résumer : La misère continue à frapper L-2 et pourtant Solo continue à croire en un avenir meilleur. Duo arrive et pose ses questions, insouciant et encore innocent.

Les paroles de la chanson sont dites par Solo.

Pureté Améthyste.

­- Dit Solo où tu vas comme ça ?

- Chut. Tu vas réveiller les autres. Viens, tu es assez grand pour comprendre.

Solo emmena derrière lui le petit garçon aux grand yeux améthyste gorgés d'innocence. Il l'emmena plus loin sur une colline de la colonie. La où la misère était tout autre.

_ **Si tu savais mon frère  
Ce que je trouve là-bas chaque fois  
Le rythme lent de la terre  
Où les vies passent doucement pas à pas**_

Au sommet de la colline, la misère était vue sous un autre angle. Car c'était la que se trouvait l'église du père Maxwell. Une fois arrivé au sommet, Solo s'assit. Duo le regarda quelques instants avant de faire la même chose que son aîné. **_  
_**  
**_Si tu savais mon frère  
Ce qu'ensemble veut dire là-bas  
Au cœur des monastères  
Les dieux s'inclinent devant tant de foi_**

- Dit Solo, qu'est ce qui font les gens la dedans ?

- Ils prient.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que notre vie soit meilleure. Tu sais mon grand, c'est la guerre.

- Je sais

Duo avait baissé les yeux, le regard triste. Solo le regarda un instant. Il devait savoir, il était assez grand pour ça.

- Regarde Duo. Personne n'essaye d'arrêter la guerre. C'est pour ça que l'on à rien ici. La vie des gens n'est pas simples tous les jours. Tout le monde à faim et peur. Mais pas eux. Ils prient pour, qu'un jour, quelqu'un fasse son possible pour mettre fin à tout ça.**__**

Ici nous âmes sont grises  
Les gens ne se regardent pas  
Nos sentiments s'enlisent  
Et l'on ne voit que ce que l'on a pas

-Mais Solo, qui nous aidera ?

- Je ne sais pas Duo. Mais si tu gardes la foi, tout peut arrivé. La guerre est due au gens qui en veuille toujours plus. **_  
_**

- Pourquoi ? Il ne sont pas comptent avec ce qu'ils ont ?

- Non. Pour eux être bien ce n'est pas avoir à manger à sa faim tout les jours, ne pas être malade et être avec les personnes que l'on aime. Pour eux, c'est avoir toujours plus d'argent et de pouvoir.

**_Eux tu sais quand ils disent  
Pas besoin de signer en bas  
Chaque matin chaque brise  
C'est ton corps qui parle pour toi_**

- écoute Duo, les sœurs vont chanté.

-Chanté ?

-Oui, elles chantent pour les dieux, pour qu'ils nous aident.

**_  
Si tu savais mon frère  
Comme je me retrouve quand je suis là-bas  
Dans les chants leurs prières  
Où j'aime tant mêler ma voix  
_**

- Tu sais ils nous ressemblent un peu. Nous sommes ensemble et nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour ne pas mourir de faim.

- C'est grâce à toi Solo, c'est toi qui nous trouve à manger.

_**  
Si tu savais mon frère  
Comme chaque jour est fort là-bas  
Les bonheurs les misères  
Tout se partage même le moindre repas  
**_

- Peut-être mais un jour je ne serais plus là. Et ce jour là, vous devrez vous débrouiller sans moi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Je sais Duo. Moi non plus, mais l'on ne choisi pas toujours son chemin. Et ce jour la, je t'en prie, aide les. Ne les abandonne pas comme les adultes nous on abandonné.

**_Le pain et les chimères  
La peur de l'au-delà  
Juste offrir et se taire  
Sans réfléchir juste comme ça_**

- Solo, pourquoi les autres y reste souvent couchés ?

- Ils doivent se reposez moustique. Ils sont malades. Tu es le seul à encore être en forme. Et pour ça, je dis : « Dieu merci ».

- Pourquoi tu dis merci à Dieu alors qu'on le connaît pas ?

- Tu es le seul qui puisse nous sauvé, tu es le plus fort Duo. Et Dieu c'est celui qui nous aide, celui que l'on prie. **_  
_**  
**_La crainte du tonnerre  
La mort qui vient déjà  
C'est tout leur univers  
Qu'ils partagent simplement avec toi  
_**

-Et n'oublie jamais Duo, …Qu'il suffit de donner sans rien attendre en retour. Nous avons assez vécu dans la misère pour savoir que ce que l'on donne ne nous ai que trop rarement rendu.

**_  
Si tu savais  
Il suffit de donner  
Si tu savais  
Aimer c'est partager_**

Si tu savais  
Il suffit de donner  
Si tu savais  
Aimer c'est partager

Le bonheur, c'est partager

Duo : 

Encore aujourd'hui, alors que la guerre est finie, il m'arrive de repensez à notre discutions. La dernière car le lendemain tu mourais, emporter en même temps que beaucoup autres. Nous n'étions plus que trois après cette première épidémie. Lucas, Malicia et moi. Mais je fus le seul qui résista à la deuxième vague de maladie. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour les sauvez, comme tu me l'avais demander.

Cela fait maintenant douze ans que tu es parti. Douze ans, où jamais plus je ne t'ai entendu m'engueuler pour ne pas mettre nourrir. Pour avoir donné toute ma part au autre. J'avais six ans et toi presque huit. Maintenant j'en ai dix-huit et je suis capable de me débrouiller. Chaque année je reviens sur cette colline. Malheureusement l'église fut ravagée par un incendie. Et c'est pour faire honneur aux personnes de cette église que j'ai prit leur nom. Pour qu'à jamais, leur chant résonne encore en moi, et pour que je garde le courage d'agir. Et tout ça, tout ses chant, c'est toi qui me les as fait découvrir. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Je suis venu te dire Solo, que je me mariais. Lors de mes missions, j'ai rencontré un autre pilote. Heero Yuy. Il sait mis à veiller sur moi, comme toi tu l'avais fait. Mais j'ai grandi, et moi aussi je veux et je peux le protégé. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'oublie pas Solo. Tu es mon frère de sang, mon frère de misère. Alors je te dis à l'année prochaine car Heero arrive et je ne veux pas qu'il aperçoive mes larmes. Tu es le seul à les avoir vu lors de ta mort. Et tout ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là, c'est :

« Boy dont cry ».

Fin, 23 mai 2006 à 22h 15

Yami Sheina


End file.
